Big Brother 8 (Crazybone5000)
Big Brother 8 '''is the eighth Big Brother fan fiction written by Crazybone5000. Twists '''Coaches: Four former houseguests will return to coach the new twelve houseguests. At one point in the game the coaches have the option to either stay as coaches or return to play the game once again. Pandora's Box: When the Coaches Twist ends then Pandora's Box will be optional to open by any houseguest. It could benefit them in the game or even cause them to be evicted from the Big Brother house. If no-one opens the box is could also have negative effects or positive effects on the house. Cast Allycia Andy Christy Cyan Fraser Kai Lynn Reagan Trish Valorie Weston } | | |} } | | |} } | | |} } | | |} Week #1 The scene opens up to Julie Chen who announces the start of a new and exciting summer. She reveals that a massive twist will majorly shake up the game for every single houseguest in the house. She leaves the public on a cliffhanger as she cuts to the new and improved house based on sport. She reveals that the theme of the house is totally relevant to the main twist of the season. After all the house tour is done, we are now shown twelve new houseguests finding their keys in situations they find themselves in, in their everyday lives. The twelve houseguests enter the house and start building the foundations of some relationships. Before any of the houseguests can make any set-in-stone relationships, Julie calls the twelve new houseguests to the living room. She reveals that the house in set on the theme of sport and in sport you need a coach. The players gasp and cover their mouths in shock as they know what's coming. Julie reveals four former houseguests will return and act as coaches for the new players. Before the coaches are revealed, Fraser and Andy both lead a revolt against the would-be coaches. Everyone agrees, but some houseguests are very sceptical, as the coaches are just acting as coaches and think the two men are a bit confused. The first coach to enter is the winner of BB6, Rey. The players are in awe of Rey as he enters the house, superfans, Weston and Lynn follow him everywhere he goes, annoying him a tad. The next coach to enter is Saffron from BB2, Saffron doesn't get much attention but she is welcomed into the house. The last two coaches, Leland and Bea enter the house together, and while everyone chats to Bea and basically worships her, Leland get no attention. Saffron and Leland who feel left out, form a deal to connect their future teams together somehow. Everyone then goes into the backyard to find a challenge set up. Before the houseguests are instructed on how to do the challenge, Julie reveals that the coaches will now pick their teams. As Rey entered the house first he gets to pick first, once all the coaches have picked three houseguests in the order they came into the house, they get ready for their first competition. (Rey: ''Andy, Lynn and Reagan) ('''Saffron: 'Allycia, Fraser, Weston) ''('Leland: Cyan, Trish and Valorie) ''('Bea: ''Christy, Flanagan, Kai''). Everybody gets ready and they compete for an unknown prize. Eventually after a hard-fought challenge, Saffron's team manages to pull out a win when they finish first. Rey's team finishes second, and Leland's team finishes third. This means that Bea's team finishes in last place. Back inside the house, Julie tells everyone that the coach of the team who won will get to pick the very first Head of Household of the summer. She tells Saffron she is must make her decision on the spot right now. Saffron struggles choosing but eventually picks Weston as he is a superfan and will probably be a big target in the house. The most shocking factor of this challenge though is that Julie reveals the coach of the team who finished last place will evict a player right here, right now. Bea is almost in tears at having to make such a hard decision based on looks. She apologies over and over again but due to his poor performance at the first challenge, she evicts Flanagan from the Big Brother house, without even getting to know him. Flanagan comforts Bea and tells her it's okay and exits the house. Flanagan is told he isn't out yet though and part of the "Pandora's Box" twist after the coaches phase may cause him to get back into the house.